Text Anxiety
by Venache
Summary: What would you do if there was a killer on the loose? And what would you do if that killer is after you? Sakura has a stalker and he has made it clear that he wants her hurt or dead, her huge suspect is the hottest guy in the school happens to be her knight in shining armor. Will she fall for him and let him be her protector?and what secrets is he hiding behind that facade?


**Text Anxiety By Venache**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, (note: the I DO NOT OWN PART! So don't get any bright ideas..wink..)

He was always there, seemingly perfect. Leaning next to the wall, his face emotion less and hard to read as he pretended to be hearing what his friends were saying.

His eyes bore into her back as she walked up the school steps on that dark , ominous morning. It seemed to promise a great thunderous pour later in the day, but oblivious to this Sakura's face was busy changing from her normal skin pallet to that of a red tomato , as she continued walking up the steps, trying not to show that she was aware of him watching her! Observing her! With a very critical eye, making her even more aware of him.

Thanking the heavens for making her reach her destination , which happened to be her seat in class,she was glad that she had got to her seat in time without embarrassing herself in front of Sasuke by doing something stupid like accidentally swallowing a fly that flew into her mouth or tripping and falling into one of the trash cans, in front of Mr. Hot and Proud ,

She could finally breath again!.

Her phone made a buzzing sound and she quickly took it from her bag and read the text from her partner in crime. Ino.

**S! (S**akura**). Y the heck were u lookin lyk **

**An over ripe tomato wen u were walkin **

**up e steps? TTYL. S U just got in!**

(Translation: Sakura! Why the heck were u looking like an over ripe tomato when you were walking up the steps? Talk To You Later. Sasuke Uchia just got in! insert smiley face)

Breathing a sigh of relief, at least she could finally gain her composure so that when he shared Math with her in the next period , she would be composed and know what to expect.

But TTYL !(Talk To You Later) From Ino! That was almost impossible. Normally, she would be brooding and texting about how hot Sasuke looked and she would happily text back , fishing for more information and the cycle would repeat itself without a TTYL mentioned.

Another SMS was signaled by her phone vibrating in her soft , delicate palms and a smirk made its way up her face as she released a satisfied sigh putting her elbows on her desk , anticipating new gossip.

Clicking on the message icon that was supposed to describe the Sasuke hot forecast that day on whether he was very hot and grumpy, hot and simply irresistible or hot with pants down low that made girls turn a cherry colour with hot flushes.

Her smirk turned lopsided as she saw the message that was displayed on the screen.

_**THE BODY IS GONE! WHERE IS MY MONEY? OR ITS YOU NEXT!**_

A confused look replaced the one she had on her face. She was certain this message was not meant for her but who could it have been from? She looked around and saw other students blissfully texting on their phones, and Mrs. Roberts writing on the board with a bored expression not caring who paid attention.

-Is this a prank?-

-Is someone messing with me?-

-Can this be real?-

She found herself asking all these different questions but with no answers to anyone of them.

Another message came through and it was her picture walking up the school steps with the inscription I'M WATCHING YOU.

Panic gripped her insides as she thought of running and screaming but finally came to her senses when she realized that the school was her only safe place. No one would attempt anything crazy in front of the whole school, she rationed with herself.

She had no idea if this was some kind of sicko joke but decided to let it cool and let the bastards play the prank on themselves.

Her phone vibrated , signaling another message. Her thumb was shaking as she pressed the unlock icon on her i phone 4 , her fingers trembling, threatening to drop the electrical component.

-This is crazy! Why am I letting this get to my head?-

She asked herself for the millionth time as she saw the message icon and gently pressed her thumb on it.

Upon seeing the sender's name she could finally breathe again!

It was from Ino.

Shock gripped here with its strongest stronghold as she read what was written.

_**S? Why was Sasuke taking a photo of you while you were climbing up the school stairs? -_-**_

1st chapter done! I hope u enjoyed. Sasuke aint the bad guy, he aint the one sending threat messages , k. That's all I can say and hope you enjoy. Oh! Don't 4get to review!


End file.
